


Rose of Time

by Moshiecake



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshiecake/pseuds/Moshiecake
Summary: Rose Tyler has lived a good, long life with her beloved doctor, but now, old age has taken him, and a broken heart is taking her as well. By a miracle of the Gods, a Pegasus sent by a princess who has been watching her life story appears before her, shrouded by a brilliant white light. Sure that she was now dead, Rose Tyler climbs onto the Pegasus and is carried away, what happens next is truly a blessing.My fan made story of a happily ever after with Rose and Ten, because who doesn't love those? If people like this enough, I might continue it. I used some of my characters(The Pegasus and the Princess of ice) to make this story possible.Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy. This is my first story, creative criticism welcome, but please be kind!Much love.
Kudos: 1





	Rose of Time

At the reception desk, a group of doctors and nurses had gathered. One the doctors inspected a chart and frowned, giving a sigh as he lowered it and rubbed at his brow stressfully, then shook his head. "We've done all we can, this is something we can't treat unfortunately. How do you want to tell her?" He asked. One of the nurses spoke up. "I honestly think it would be welcome news to her at this point. It's only been a month since her husband passed away, she wants to be with him. She can't live without him." The nurse replied, having seen this before. "Right, I'll go tell her then." He said as he broke away from the group and started down the hall. 

A silent room held one bed, the machine broke the silence every few seconds with a beep. The sun was setting and an elderly woman gazed at the colors emotionlessly. It was so beautiful, and yet so dull, without him. A knock on the door didn't phase her, she kept her eyes on the colors. "Mrs. Tyler." The doctor entered slowly, still, she didn't respond. "This is very difficult for me to explain, but, your diagnosis is, you're suffering a broken heart. We have medicine to ease this pain, however, we can't fix the damage. I hear you've lived a long, good life, traveled a lot, spent your time with the ones you love the most... We'll keep you comfortable until you're ready to go." He explained softly. He paused for a moment in case she had questions, but seeing as how she still wasn't responding, he silently turned and left her alone again. Rose took a breath in, and sighed deeply. She could almost see her beloved standing next to her, holding her hand. "I'm ready. Take me home... Please." She whispered silently before closing her eyes and slipping off to sleep. 

Rose woke again, still in the hospital room. It was dark, she had no idea how long she had been sleeping. She looked at the hallway, it was empty and quiet, nice and peaceful for her to rest, having tuned out the constant beeping. She turned her head to see if she could see the stars out the window. To her surprise, they seemed to shine bright enough, just for her to see. Memories flooded back, his face, them together, his laugh, the way he was so excited to show her everything. Oh, and the running. She longed for it all again, but knew those days were gone though, she was reduced to this bed, alone, for the rest of her life. A shooting star caught her attention, she almost jumped out of bed when it flew towards the hospital, followed by a loud crash that shook the whole building. Could it be? Could it be him? Breaking the laws of time and space, just for her? No, it couldn't be, she didn't hear that sound, that beautiful sound. The hospital fell back into quiet, which she found odd. Normally, when something crashed into a building, there would be alarms, screaming, a fuss, but nothing. Still, she was old now, what would she even do if he showed up? "You wither, and you die." His voice echoed in her head. She did not want to be seen by him in this state. She sighed again, wanting to cry, but having no tears left. She simply closed her eyes again and let whatever was happening, happen. 

"Rose Tyler..." An unfamiliar voice woke her from her slumber, and she glanced to her left, and gasped. A rather large Pegasus stood and waited. She felt so compelled, she sat up with effort and reached out. The Pegasus nickered softly as he moved closer, gently nuzzling her hand before turning, and lowering himself next to the bed. Rose moved the blanket off her body, hanging her legs over the bed and removing the cords from her, causing the machines to beep frantically for help. Wearing nothing but pajamas, she mounted the Pegasus with effort and help from him, hanging on. She'd never been one to turn down an adventure, and this was probably her last chance. The Pegasus moved carefully, standing up again and turning to face a light that appeared on the other side of the room. He walked slowly, the light becoming brighter and finally blinding her. When she was able to focus her eyes again, they were flying. A starry sky above them, neon lights below. Rose smiled happily, if this was her dying, she was very happy to do so. A feeling of peace and happiness washed over her as the Pegasus began flying faster, and faster, until everything was a blur. It was exciting! She cried out with glee as another wave of light washed over them. Suddenly, light surrounded her, picking her up off the Pegasus and changing her form. She slowly changed, her hair becoming blond again, her wrinkles disappearing, her lips plump, she was young again! "That's it then." Her voice caught her off guard, she sounded like her old self again. "I must be dead, if I'm young again." She held her hands out in front of her, the same light that surrounded the Doctor when he regenerated. She had no words, why was this light here? Maybe because she had been his companion, maybe it was a side effect. "Rose Tyler." An echo tore her from her thoughts as the Pegasus reappeared before her. "It's time." He picked her back up on his back. "Hold on, this part is tricky." He warned. "You talk?" She asked, but her question went unanswered. she cried out in surprise as he took off, flying faster and faster, faster even than before. "We're about to punch through the wall of time and space." The echo explained. "No! You can't do that! It'll break it!" She yelled, trying to stop him. "Not I, I can slip through it like water, no damage. A princess has been watching your life and she\s grown to admire you. At the end of your mortal life, I grant you a gift, close your eyes." Rose did as it said and held on tightly. It felt like they were going through massive turbulence and G force at the same time. She groaned from the pressure. "A mortal would be dead now." The echo proudly announced. "Part one, part two, is coming up shortly." The Pegasus started gently flying again, above them, the stars seemed to twinkle excitedly. Beginning to descend, the Pegasus located a good spot to land, and did so gracefully. "Why did you bring me here? Where are we?" She asked as she dismounted with ease now, testing her young again limbs, which moved without pain or cracking or grinding. "You are back in your original dimension." The echo explained. "The Doctor's dimension." She thought out loud. It was the very same moment she noticed the Tardis had appeared. She stepped around the Pegasus in awe. Had he regenerated? Would he remember her? What would he do when he saw her? Was this really happening? Seconds passed, seeming like hours as she waited, forgetting to breathe for a second before finally, the door opened, and a man stepped out. He was the same as she remembered, the hair cut, the face, the long coat. He turned his back to her as he closed the Tardis door. Was he alone? The Pegasus whinnied, and he turned to face them, still not seeing her for a moment. "Oh! A Pegasus, on Earth, in London? What are you doing here?" He asked. The Pegasus gently nudged Rose forward with his wing and the Doctor froze. His eyes wide as she stepped forward, and then burst into a run, the Doctor doing the same. The Doctor swept Rose up in his arms and spun her around as joyful tears flowed. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I dunno," She replied. "I was... Old, dying in the hospital bed after he died, this Pegasus brought me here, made me young again." She explained. The Pegasus stepped forward and lowered his head. "The Doctor and Rose Tyler, together forever, as it should be." The echo explained. "Forever? She's human, she can't live forever." The Doctor tried to make sense of it. "She is Time Lord, we made a deal with the Time Lords, traded for essence but the condition was, the vessel must be close to death, but not dead. Rose Tyler, you are now Time Lord, The Rose of time and space. You may live forever with the Doctor, exploring time, space, and everything between." The Doctor didn't know whether to be furious, or overjoyed as he approached the Pegasus. "Who else was involved in this?" His voice sounded more angry this time. "A Princess who fell in love with your story. She knows she might be doing wrong and so do I, However, we decided to surprise you. Rose made her choice long ago, she was never going to leave you. Now, she doesn't have to. And you, Doctor, never have to be alone, again." The echo explained. "What Princess, where?" He demanded. "A Princess of Ice, who used to live on Earth but has since been watching your story from her home world. That's all I can say, you will know her when you see her. I hope, that you are more happy than troubled by this gift Doctor." The Echo continued. "I for one am happy right here." Rose said as she wrapped her hand around his. He turned to her with wide eyes. "Rose you don't understand the curse of the Time Lord." He argued. "Is it a curse? Now that I'm a Time Lord too? I like the sound of that, the Doctor, and the Rose of Time." She smiled at him. He thought hard and deep for a moment before his expression softened. "Oh, Rose." He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. "I'll never leave you, Doctor." She said happily, smiling up at him. He smiled back as he began to realize that his Tardis would never feel empty again, his Rose was back, and they had forever to explore, get into trouble, and so much more. The Doctor took Rose by the hand and they ran into the Tardis to begin their brand new adventure. The Doctor, and Rose. 

The Tardis whirred to life and disappeared off, the Pegasus reared in celebration before darting off into the sky. The Princess smiled happily as she watched this happen from a cloud of icy mist that showed her the moment everything happened. Her light blue face lit up with joy as love shined, she had successfully returned one of her favorite couples to each other, even if it went against some law somewhere. Mortal life wasn't fair, why play by the rules? The sound of the Tardis approaching caught the Princess' attention and she ran down the hall to the court room, skidding around the corner and smiling as that big, blue, beautiful box stood patiently waiting for the Doctor to exit, and the Princess waited with anticipation.


End file.
